Dirty Little Secret: A Learren Story
by manda.marie20
Summary: Darren's a little player...
1. Chapter 1

"Mmhmm. I know, I know, I miss you too." Darren said, twisting a strand of Lea's hair between his fingers. Lea's head lay on his chest as she slept peacefully. The pillows on Darren's bed were sprawled from one end to the other, making several mounds pop up from the otherwise smooth surface.  
>"I love you too, Mallory." Darren said nonchalantly before hanging up the cordless house phone. He sighed as he stared into space. This was not going to work for much longer. He knew he couldn't keep a secret from neither Lea nor Mallory for very long. They were both extremely good at figuring out things fairly quickly.<br>It had only been about two weeks since he had last seen Mallory. He had been hanging out with "friends," as he told her, when in reality he was with Lea.  
>The past weeks, though, had really changed things for Lea and Darren. He had really begun to love her, and they had been privately dating. Lea never bothered to ask Darren why they never went OUT on a date, she just did whatever he had planned, as long as it involved the both of them.<br>One of those days, though, he knew he'd have to fess up to them in one way or another. He knew it was wrong, cheating, but he really never even intended for him to start liking Lea like... like THAT. It sorta just happened.  
>He knew he needed to end it with one of them, though, and soon.<p>

Lea awoke soon after Darren got odd the phone with Mallory. "Good morning, baby." Lea said to Darren, yawning widely as she propped herself up to see him.  
>"Morning." he replied softly, running his fingers through her hair. "How are you?"<br>"Great, now." she said with a smile that was a mile wide. She stretched her legs before swinging them off the side of the bed. Grabbing Darren's hand, Lea bounded from the bed, dragging him with her.  
>"Woah!" Darren yelled at her. "Haha, slow down!" She led him into the kitchen, kissing him lightly before letting go of his hand and walking over to the fridge.<br>"Coffee?" she asked him. He nodded his head in reply and Lea grabbed two coffee cups from the cupboard.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lea awoke soon after Darren got odd the phone with Mallory. "Good morning, baby." Lea said to Darren, yawning widely as she propped herself up to see him.  
>"Morning." he replied softly, running his fingers through her hair. "How are you?"<br>"Great, now." she said with a smile that was a mile wide. She stretched her legs before swinging them off the side of the bed. Grabbing Darren's hand, Lea bounded from the bed, dragging him with her.  
>"Woah!" Darren yelled at her. "Haha, slow down!" She led him into the kitchen, kissing him lightly before letting go of his hand and walking over to the fridge.<br>"Coffee?" she asked him. He nodded his head in reply and Lea grabbed two coffee cups from the cupboard.  
>With the coffee brewing and the eggs on the stove, Lea came and sat next to Darren at his kitchen table. He had his head leaning over his iPhone, reading a message from Mallory. It said "I love you." Just as he started to type back, Lea reached over and snatched the phone from his hands.<br>"Ohhh, let's see who Darren's talking... to..." Her voice slowed and faded into the air. Lea's eyes studied the phone hard, staring at it for a good few seconds before Darren could regain his senses and leap for the phone.  
>"Lea, give that back." Darren said to her sternly. But Lea didn't move a muscle. She just stared at the screen with a mask of confusion. "Lea. Now." Darren commanded with a stern voice. After giving her another minute to respond (which did not happen,) he snatched the phone out from under her feeble fingers.<br>"What... What the HELL?" Lea said, her voice quickly shooting to it's highest level. "Who is that? Is that some OTHER GIRL?" she stammered, standing up from her seat.  
>"I-Lea, I-I..." Darren's voice faltered. He didn't really know what to say. He'd been caught in the act- of CHEATING. Somewhere he'd never thought he'd be.<p> 


End file.
